Children of the Moon
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: A pack of wolves travels in an attempt to find 'paradise' even though none of them yet know what paradise is.
1. It's a Matter of Pride

**Title:** Children of the Moon

**Chapter Title: **It's a Matter of Pride  
**Chapter:** 01/?  
**Author:** Kanashii/Amelia Wingheart  
**Pairing/Characters:** KibaxAnya, TsumexTaini, HigexEvalyn, and ToboexKayame  
**Word Count:** 1624  
**Story Rating:** This fic is rated as T for now.  
**Chapter Rating: **This chapter classifies as T due to blood and other forms of violence.  
**Genre:** romance, adventure  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any form or way Wolf's Rain. It belongs completely to BONES.  
**Warnings:** violence, wolf hatred.

…...

If one could choose when to live, and when to die...that was the last thought that crossed my mind as I watched the fire spread. I turn my head, trying to find a way to escape, to no avail. I growl, getting ready for the attack I know will come.

"Well, guess we caught a dog in our catch instead of the brat." A man says as he jumps down from the helicopter that is positioned above us. I growl as the hair on the back of my neck bristles.

"Whoa! The thing is rabid!" Another guy says as he aims a gun as me. I dodge the bullet, and run toward the two men, only to have a rope thrown over my head. I come to a sudden stop when the rope gets tight, and yelp as it gets tighter. I suddenly feel something collide with my shoulder. I growl, and look to my side.

"Quite the spirited one you are." The guy with the gun says as he walks toward me. I notice that the corners of my eyes are beginning to get blurry, and begin to sway back and forth. With one last growl, I fall to the ground, unconscious.

**My Dream**

_I'm running away from something shrouded in darkness, but the longer I run, the closer it seems to get. I look back, only to see it right behind me. Just as the darkness catches up to me-_

**End of My Dream**

I wake up, whining. After a few seconds, I stand up, and shake my fur out. I look around, and see that I'm laying on the ground in the middle of a town. I growl in annoyance.  
**  
*Isn't that just great! Where the hell am I?* **I jump onto a box, and look around. ***Guess it's pretty far from where I started at**...* I sigh.

***Who're you?* **I hear a voice question. When I look to my side, I see a black and white wolf. I jump down, and take a step toward the unknown wolf.  
**  
*Who're you?* **I question back. The other wolf looks at me for a moment before answering.  
**  
*My name's Evalyn.* **She says. I grin a wolfish grin.  
**  
*My name's Anya.* **I say. She looks toward the dark street.  
**  
*Well, it's very nice to meet you.* **She says as she shifts to the human illusion shape. I look at her for a moment before growling.  
**  
*You cover your true self! How despicable!* **I growl. She looks at me strangely.

"I just don't want to end up captured." She says. I glare at her. She lifts her hands up in surrender. "It's a lot safer to walk around like this than in my true form. If they saw my wolf, they'd freak!" Evalyn says. I shake my head in exasperation.  
**  
*You're totally wrong.* **I say as I bare my fangs at her. ***You're no wolf! You're a disgrace!* **I growl as I begin to pace. Evalyn smiles.

"You're kind of strange, you know that, right?" She says. I stop, completely taken aback.  
**  
*What do you mean?* **I ask. She looks at me as she plays with her chain collar.

"Well, you're the only wolf I've met that refuses to show her human shape. Not to mention that I've never seen your colors in a wolf before." Evalyn says. I look at my fur, a strange mixture of red, black and white. Both Evalyn and I look toward the sound of voices. "You better change before they get here." Evalyn says. I crouch down, ready to pounce.  
**  
*Damn humans and their stupid ways!* **I growl as I show my teeth. I yelp when a bullet suddenly hits me in the side. Evalyn stands up, and glares in the direction the humans are.

"What the hell! You just shot my dog!" She yells at the men. Their eyes widen when they see her.

"We're very sorry, ma'am! We didn't see you there, so we thought it was a stray!" They say as they walk away. I struggle to get to my feet, only to fall back down.  
**  
*Dammit!* **I growl, glaring at the bleeding hole in my side.

"Are you okay?" Evalyn asks. I turn my head to glare at her.  
**  
*Does it LOOK like I'm okay?* **I question. She sighs.

"I can help you if you'll let me." She says. I think about it for a moment before nodding. "Okay." She bends down next to me. "This might hurt a little bit." I nod. She runs her hand through my fur until she feels a small hole. I wince at the contact. She holds me down as she digs her nails into my side. I growl at the pain.  
**  
*Dammit!* **I shot as she takes a step back.

"There. It should heal within a few days or so." Evalyn says. I sigh as I stand up.  
**  
*Thanks, but I don't have a few days to just sit around. I have to get out of here.* **I say as I begin to walk away. Within a flash, she's back in front of me in wolf form, growling with her teeth bared.  
**  
*What the fuck was the point in me helping you if you're just going to make it worse?* **She demands angrily. I glare at her.

*What the hell do you want me to do then?* I question. She looks at me for a moment.  
**  
*Come with me. I know somewhere you can hide.* **Evalyn says as she turns around. She begins to walk, slowly transforming into her human shape as she goes. I sigh, and follow her. When she looks behind her, she gasps.

"What?" I demand, looking up at her. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"You look...you're beautiful!" She says. I look at her strangely.

"Uh...thank...you?" I say, sounding kind of confused. I look up at the sky. "You know what?" I ask. She looks at me.

"What?" She asks. I look at her with excited eyes.

"I've been alone for years. It's kind of strange to have people...err...wolves around me again!" I say as the grin on my face gets bigger. She smiles back.

"Well, you'll get to see a lot of other wolves in this city. Quite a few of us seem to be congregating here." Evalyn says. I look at her, confused.

"I wonder why..." I say, thinking. She shrugs.

"Who knows." She closes her eyes, and sniffs the wind. I go completely still when all the hair on the back of my neck bristle. I growl.

"Wolf fight." I say. She looks at me.

"That explains the blood in the air...but why would there be a wolf fight here?" She asks. I look up at the sky.

"Dominance probably." I say. Suddenly, the smell of the blood fills my nostrils. I go completely still once again, before running off in the direction of the smell.

I stop when I get to the top of a building. I see two wolves, one white, while the other's grey.

"Stupid idiots!" I growl as I watch the two of them go at each other's throats. Evalyn walks up next to me.

"Why the hell are they fighting?" She questions. I shake my head.

"No idea. All evidence points to the fact that they want to be caught." I say. She nods her head in agreement.

We watch the two of them fight for a while, until we suddenly hear a kid's voice.

"Tsume!" We both turn to see a little human holding what looks like a wrench. I growl, only to have Evalyn elbow me in the ribs.

"What!" I glare at her.

"You can't go around growling at every human you come across. That's going to definitely give you away." She explains. I sigh.

"Whatever." I glare at her for one more moment before walking back the way we came. We walk to the outskirts of town. As soon as we reach it, I pass out.

I wake up, and wipe the sweat off my face. I look up at the sky.

"W...what happened?" I ask in a slurry voice. Evalyn appears above me.

"You passed out. I brought you here for safety." She says. I sit up, holding my head.

"Ugh!" I say as a headache assaults my head. Evalyn looks at me with worry in her eyes. We freeze when we hear growling.  
**  
*Who are you? What are you doing in my territory?* **We look to see another wolf standing a few yards away from us. I let go of my human shape, and growl at her.  
**  
*We were just laying here for a few hours, that's all.* **Evalyn says. I watch the wolf as she sneers.  
**  
*You have been here for more than a few hours.* **The wolf says. I growl, and get ready to pounce. ***You don't really think you can beat me in your wounded state, do you?* **The wolf asks, looking at me in surprise. I growl.  
**  
*If you threaten us, than yes, I do.* **I say. She shakes her head.  
**  
*You're insane!* **She says. I grin.  
**  
*You have no idea.* **I say as I stand back up. I swish my tail back and forth. ***What's your name**?* I ask. She looks at me with surprise.  
**  
*Taini. My name's Taini.* **She says.


	2. Protecting One's Pack

***Hey.*** Evalyn says, taking a step forward. I look around.  
**  
*So, where is it?*** I ask. They both turn to look at me.  
**  
*Where is...what?*** Taini asks. I smile.  
**  
*The puppy. I can smell her.*** I say. Taini freezes. I smile.** *Don't worry, I won't hurt her. I'm not that kind of wolf.* **I say. She lets out a sigh of relief.  
**  
*She's hiding.*** Taini says. I smile as I transform into my human shape. She looks at me for a moment, then looks at Evalyn, who had also transformed into her human shape.

"Well, we better be going." I say. Evalyn looks at me into confusion.

"Are you well enough to be walking?" Evalyn asks. I turn, and growl at her.

"Of course." I growl. Evalyn looks away.  
**  
*Damn!*** Taini growls just before she runs off. I watch as she disappears.  
**  
*Something's wrong...*** I growl as I run after her. Evalyn follows close behind.  
**  
*What do you think could have happened?*** Evalyn asks as we jump over a huge brick. My eyes narrow.  
**  
*I have absolutely no idea.*** I say as we get close to a house. I skid to a stop outside it, and look back at Evalyn. ***Stay here. I'll be right back.*** I say as I walk toward the house. I transform into my human shape once again, and grasp the door handle. I open it, and growl when I see a white wolf and brown wolf sitting next to Taini. Taini's growling as she stands in a corner, protecting something. I walk into the house.  
**  
*Who the hell are you?*** the white wolf questions. I growl.  
**  
*I'm Anya. What do you want here?*** I question. The white wolf looks at me.  
**  
*Why should I tell you?*** He asks. I growl as my hair bristles.  
**  
*You're threatening a wolf not of your pack!*** I growl. He stands up, and walks over to me. I stand up proudly.  
**  
*Is she of your pack?*** He asks. I growl.  
**  
*Yes!*** I shout, baring my fangs. He grins as he walks in a circle around me.  
***So you're the other Alpha of this town.*** He says. I growl.  
**  
*So what if I am?*** I demand. He growls.  
**  
*It's not right to have two Alphas' in such a small area.*** He says. I growl as I jump at him, knocking him to the ground. He growls, and attacks back. I'm suddenly underneath him with him growling on top of me. I glare at him. ***You loose.*** He says with a grin on his face as he gets off me. I stand up, and jump at him, biting his leg. He growl as he spins around, and latches his teeth into my shoulder. I let go of him, and take a step back, limping when I have to walk on my left leg.  
**  
*Damn you!*** I growl. He turns to look at me.  
**  
*You caused your own pain.*** He says. I snort.  
**  
*Um...no. You attacked my pack. I am Alpha, and as such, I must protect them!*** I growl. He shakes his head in exasperation.  
**  
*I'm taking over your pack.*** He says...well...more like demands. I look at him, flabbergasted.  
**  
*You're...what!*** I demand. He looks at me with complete confidence.  
**  
*I'm the new Alpha of this little pack of yours.*** He says as he transforms into his human shape. I growl.  
**  
*And what makes you think I'll just hand them over?*** I question, also transforming. He walks up to me, and runs his hand down my face. I stand there, growling.

"You have no right to do that!" I say as my eyes narrow. He smiles.

"Because you are female." He says. I stare at him like he's lost it.

"And your point would be...what?" I question again. He grins as he takes a step forward again. This time, I take a step back at the aggressive look on his face.

"About time." He says.

"Why would you want us with your pack?" I ask. He looks at me.

"I don't know. I just do." He says. I nod.

We sit down on the steps in town, and look at the hot dog that Hige had gotten us.

"You do realize this looks gross, don't you?" I question. He looks at me angrily.

"If you can do better, be my guest!" Hige says, growling. I glare at him.

"Fine! **I will!*** I growl as I return to my wolf form, and run off toward the edge of town.

"What's wrong with her?" Kiba questions as he comes, and collapses next to Hige, who sneers.

"She thinks she can catch food better than I can find it." Hige explains. Kiba glares at him.

"What were you thinking?" Kiba shouts, also jumping to his feet. He runs after me.

Meanwhile, I'm running down an alley when suddenly, a black dog appears in front of me. I skid to a stop, and stare at the dog with wide eyes.

"Good job, Blue! You found another one!" A guy says as he walks up next to the dog. I growl when I see him lift a gun.  
**  
*Fuck!*** I shout in an angry voice as I hear the gun go off. I feel the bullet embed itself into my neck. I yelp, and collapse, unconscious.

I wake up, and look around, only to see: Kiba, Hige, Evalyn, Taini and a puppy standing underneath Taini. I lift my head, and smile up at them.  
**  
*So you...found me.*** I whisper as I stand up. I whine when the bullet in my neck moves. I yelp, and fall back down. ***Dammit!*** I growl. Kiba walks toward me with a worried look on his face. I growl, and bare my fangs at him.  
**  
*What the hell is your problem?*** Kiba demands. I look at him.  
**  
*You need to get them out of here before they catch you!*** I growl. Kiba lifts his lip above his canines, and growls. I shrink back.  
**  
*Be quiet!*** Kiba commands as he walks forward. He grabs the bars with his teeth, and pulls on them until he makes a hole big enough for me to get out of. I wiggle out of the cage, and the six of us run off.

We skid to a stop when we get to a dead end. When we look up, we see a guy wearing a mask made of feathers holding a girl dressed strangely.


	3. A Pack United

"Ah. The wolves." The guy with the mask says. I growl.

"Who the hell do you know we're wolves?" I demand. He looks down at us. I growl.

"Only the wolves could make it through the barrier I have erected." The guy says. He lifts the girl up be the strange collar thing on her neck. Suddenly, she shrieks. I wince at the sound. I growl, releasing the magic, and changing to my wolf. I launch myself at the man, baring my fangs. A flash of light blinds me a moment, and when I look again, they're gone.  
**  
*Dammit!*** I growl as I jump down, and look around. ***What should we do now?*** I question Kiba. He sighs.  
**  
*We leave.*** He says, walking away. As we walk, we transform into our human shapes again.

I sigh as I plop down on the ground...in a sewer might I add!  
**  
*The reason you chose a sewer is...why, exactly?*** I question, looking around the stinky sewer.  
**  
*It's the safest way thr-*** Kiba stops talking, and looks up, through one of the sewer ducts. He transforms into his human shape, and climbs up the latter. He opens it just barely, and grabs something. When he pulls it in, I see a young boy. Kiba jumps to the ground, landing on his feet. I watch as the boy climbs down the ladder. He looks around our group with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"You're wolves!" He says with a smile. I look at him with a 'duh' look.

"What did you think we were?" I question. He thinks about that for a minute.

"I don't know..." He says with a shrug. I growl in annoyance, and glare at Kiba.

"Any particular reason you saved this brat?" I question. He rolls his eyes.

"Because I did." He says, walking past me. I growl in annoyance.

"Of course you wouldn't give me a straight answer." I growl. He looks at me. I raise my hands up in surrender. "Fine." I growl, stalking farther down the sewer line. I stop when I smell blood. "What the hell!" I growl, and watch as Kiba walks past me. He climbs up another ladder, and pushes it open.

"So, where exactly is this pack going?" The kid asks. We all look at Kiba expectantly.

"To paradise." Kiba says as he quickly pushes the sewer gate open. He jumps out, and I quickly jump out after him to get out of the smelliness.

"Damn that stinks!" I growl, glaring at the sewer duct. We follow Kiba through the small space between where we came out of the sewer and a tunnel. We walk inside, and see the guy with the scar that was fighting with Kiba.

"You!" The scar guy shouts, surprised. Kiba walks forward.

"I could smell your blood." Kiba says as though that's the best answer he could give. I smile.

"Smooth, Kiba." I say. Both Kiba and Tsume turn to look at me.

"I see you've found yourself a pack." Tsume says. I growl at him.

"I am not in his pack!" I growl. Tsume's eyes widen.

"Geez! Talk about snappy!" Tsume says. I sigh, and walk out of the tunnel. My eyes widen when I see men in suits, and the guy with the dog.  
**  
*Uh...guys...*** I say, never looking away from the men. Once I say that, I run toward the men. I jump on one of them, and bite his neck.

"Damn dog!" The guy shouts. I grin when I taste blood on my tongue. I hear a gun go off, and jump off the guy just in time to hear the bullet embed itself into his neck, where I had previously been. I grin a wolfish grin.  
**  
*One down, twenty to go.*** I say as I dodge another bullet.  
**  
*Anya! Come on!*** Kiba shouts. I turn around to see them running toward a huge wall. I nod, and run off, still in my wolf shape.

I look at the bars between the outer wall and where we're standing. I turn to look at Kiba like he's lost it.  
**  
*You expect us to get through that?*** I demand, gesturing toward the long drop. Kiba sighs.  
**  
*Yes, I do.*** He says, taking a step forward. I sigh, but follow him none-the-less.  
**  
*I blame you if this gets us killed.*** I say as I watch everyone get onto the bars. I jump when a bullet hits the ground right next to me. ***Damn!*** I growl as I jump onto the bar in front of me, and start running across. When I get most of the way, I hear a loud yip. I look back, only to see Kayame, Taini's adoptive puppy, laying across the bar, bleeding out of her back leg. I look up, only to see the guy that had shot me standing there, pointing his gun at her. ***Fuck!*** I growl as I run across the bars once again. I stop when I get to her, grab her by the scruff of the neck, and run toward the other end of the bars.

I stop, and look down at the ground.  
**  
*Hold on, little one.*** I say in a muffled voice to Kayame.  
**  
*Are we going to die?*** She asks. I snort.  
**  
*No. We're not going to die.*** I say as I jump off the side. I land on my paws, and drop Kayame in the snow. ***Can you at least try to be a little more careful?*** I say in between pants. She looks up at me, and I smile down at her. I look up just in time to see everyone else jump down...except for one.

"Tsume!" Kiba shouts up to him. He looks down. "Are you scared?" Kiba questions. I pick Kayame up by the scruff of the neck again.  
**  
*Come on, Kiba. If he's too chicken to leave, then fine. Let him go back to his human pack, and stay with them.*** I say, turning to run off. Once I get a few feet, I hear six wolves following me. I look next to me, only to see Kiba running at my side.


End file.
